The present invention relates to a sewing machine with electronic pattern data circuits for the generation of signals. These signals are then converted into movements of the stitch-forming elements of the machine, whereupon the machine then carries out a patterned set of stitches as a function of these signals.
As a part of the prior art in this field systems have been developed for the carrying out of patterned sets of stitches, which systems include electronic pattern elements for the generation of the said signals. A known example can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,752,098 wherein a machine is described comprising a movable fabric holder by means of which the fabric is displaced in patterned movements underneath the needle of the machine. The system in this method comprises a numerically controlled sewing machine in which a fabric and the up-and-down-moving needle are controlled in relation to one another as a function of a multiplicity of vector code words, each of which determines the direction and the length of each stitch and which together produce a contour according to which the stitches are formed. The system in question has the disadvantage, however, that the inertia in the mechanical control of the fabric to a large extent limits the choice of contours for the patterned sewing. The data storage in the system is comprised of tape which is programmed with the said vector code, but this form of storage is inferior to modern static stores. In this and in other respects the system can be considerably improved and developed. Such an improvement is represented by the present invention which is associated in particular with domestic sewing machines.